Los Primeros Pasos
by neko-barby
Summary: Roxas solo entrar en la organizacion de fija en un chico de cabellos rojos. La felicidad esta cerca de ti, pero para eso e de dar yo el primer paso?
1. Empezando

**Historia yaoi - Akuroku - A cada ''o.o.o'' que separa, es un personaje, Al principio roxas narra su dia, i en cuanto salen los ''o.o.o'' es Axel el que narra :D es sucesibo roxas - axel - roxas - axel xdd**

**----------------------------------**

**Los Primeros Pasos**

**Capitulo 1 **

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? ¿Cómo me llamo? – Me preguntaba a mi mismo.

Delante de mis ojos una mansión, recubierta de plantas y una verja oxidada la mantenía alejada de posibles inquilinos. Sentía algo en el pecho que me mantenía ausente de todo lo demás.

De la nada, un hombre vestido con una capucha y una tunica negra. Sin apartar la vista del suelo se acercaba, con pasos decididos a mí.

Si en ese momento hubiese escuchado… tal vez sabría a lo que me estaba ofreciendo… Asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que me decía, no sentía nada… Me sentía tan vacío… Miré un segundo a aquel hombre.

Unas letras aparecieron delante de mí.

''Sora'' Eso es lo que decía.

Las letras comenzaron a girar. El hombre alargó la mano, y una ''X'' separaba las letras.

-Roxas…- dije.

-Un nuevo tu…Te conduciré a tu nuevo hogar.- Mientras decía esto un portal oscuro apareció y nos condujo a otro lugar.

Esos instantes que estuve en el portal oscuro, me vinieron a la cabeza miles de preguntas…

'' ¿Qué soy? ¿Por qué me siento vacío? ¿Habrá algo capaz de llenar este vacío? ''

Y muchas más preguntas…

Tantas que no sabría nadie respondérmelas todas…

…

Oh… ¿Si?

El portal nos llevó a una sala blanca con unos sillones altos y con una persona en cada uno. Todos con la capucha puesta, ocultando su rostro… Todos… Excepto uno… Un chico de cabellos rojos como el fuego y sonrisa pícara.

-Os presento al nuevo miembro de la organización.-Dijo el peliplateado- Él es Roxas, la llave del destino, el incorpóreo de el elegido de la llave espada.

Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entreabierta, y me guiñó el ojo, mi sonrojo no creo que pasó desapercibido… Solo agaché la cabeza para mirar a otro lado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Parecía un día normal, me levantaba, me lavaba los dientes, me vestía, me apartaba de los ataques de amor de Demyx…

Vamos, lo de siempre…

-¡¡¡Axel!!! – Dijo Demyx colgándose en mi cuello- ¡Buenos días!

-¡Demyx suéltame! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no soy un columpio!

-Oh… que soso eres…

-Oh… que pesado eres… - Le respondí con tono arrogante.

- Xemnas ha dicho que vayamos todos a la sala de reuniones.

'' Uf este viejo ya quiere molestar a buenas de la mañana…''

Mientras me dirigía a la sala de reuniones, hacía ver que escuchaba lo que me decía Demyx, cosa que nunca ago…

Me deja siempre la cabeza como un bombo… ¿Aprenderá algún día a callarse?

En la sala de reuniones nadie dejaba de preguntarse porque Xemnas les había echo reunirse tan pronto a buenas de la mañana.

Lo vi aparecer con un chaval rubio bastante mono… ¿Mono? Alo mejor no me encuentro bien… Pero por alguna causa no podía dejar de mirar ese pelo rubio tan adorable.

Tan… Inocente…

Por un momento me pareció que me estaba mirando a mí. Inconscientemente le guiñé el ojo. Lo mas divertido fue que se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

Será divertido conocer a ese chico.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Me llevaron a mí habitación y me quedé a solas con mis pensamientos…

''Quiero saber más de él… Quiero conocerle, saber más de su mundo…''

Un sonrojo vino a mi cara y no pude evitar taparme con la almohada.

''Quiero ver como será el día de mañana''

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Axel... No crees que el nuevo es un poco... ¿Pequeño?- Dijo Demyx

-Pues creo que almenos tendrá mas cerebro que tú…- Le respondí molesto

-Siempre igual… ¿Y si da la casualidad de que no?

-Demyx… A ti te supera hasta una hoja en inteligencia…

Sin darle tiempo a responder me encerré en la habitación para dejarle con la palabra en la boca.

-Que pesado no me dejará en paz, no… Pero ese chico… Creo que mañana le hablaré para descubrir mas cosas sobre él…

----------------------

**Bueno este es mi primer fic colgado aqui u-u... es cortito pero esque es solo el principio... **

**espero que os guste y dejad reviews**


	2. Hoy no es mi día

**Capitulo 2 **

**Hoy no es mi día**

Las mañanas en un lugar donde el Sol nunca sale son frías y lúgubres, sin una pequeña luz que ilumine una mísera parte del castillo.

Mi habitación principalmente tiene lo más común; cama, armario y una pequeña ventanita que apenas dejaba ver el exterior, el armario todo lleno de los trajes negros de la organización y la cama…Bueno…no estaba echa…

Mientras me vestía, me pareció oír como la puerta se abría, pero pensé que eran imaginaciones mías… Mal pensado… El chico del pelo hacía arriba se me tiró encima como un león atacando a su presa…

-¡Hola Roxas! Me llamo Demyx, soy el nocturno melodioso, controlo el agua, tengo un sitar súper chulo- Decía sin venir nada a cuento- y mi teléfono es 691…

-¡Demyx para el carro! No creo que eso le interese… Y por cierto deja que el pobre se ponga la ropa…

Me miré un momento… Tierra trágame… Sin camiseta, con la bragueta bajada y con la

tunica tirada en el suelo… Sí, soy desordenado… Pero mira que aparecer esos dos

justamente ahora…

A eso lo llamo yo mala suerte… Y empezar bien el día…

-Nos ha dicho Xemnas que te vayamos a buscar, que nos vamos los tres de misión, ¿No es emocionante?- Dijo Demyx con la cara iluminada

Axel se me acerco para susurrarme algo al oído.

-Después de la misión quedamos tú y yo delante de la estación de Villa Crepúsculo para tomar un helado, ¿vale?

-V-vale…- Dije con un pequeño sonrojo

-¿Entonces nos vamos ya?-Dijo Axel

-¡¡¡Sí!!! –Grito Demyx

Axel abrió un portal de oscuridad, y aparecimos en Villa Crepúsculo, en un lugar que me era muy familiar.

-¿Una mansión?

-Roxas… Aquí es donde naciste… Por así decirlo…- Dijo Axel

-Ah…- Fue lo único que pude decir

-¡Bueno mira el lado bueno! Si no, no te abríamos conocido- Parecía que los intentos de Demyx de verme sonreír no cesaban.

-Gracias Demyx…- Le dije e inconscientemente sonreí.

-¡Uah! ¡¡Has sonreído!! Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír.- Dijo Demyx alegremente

Unos extraños seres aparecieron de la nada con intención de atacarnos. Eran de color negro y con unos ojos amarillos, parecían hormigas…

-Ya están aquí… ¡Empecemos el juego!- Dijo Axel con una chispa de emoción en la mirada.

Estiró los brazos y unas llamas aparecieron en las palmas de su mano, apareciendo un arma muy peculiar.

- ¿Tenemos que derrotarlos?- Pregunté

- Pues claro… - Dijo Axel- No querrás hacerte su amigo…

- Hombre… Pues no sé… - Le dije y le sonreí de manera burlona

- ¡¡Y ya van dos veces!!- Dijo Demyx

- Bueno, ¿Luchamos o seguimos ablando?- Dijo Axel

Una hormiga de esas se me abalanzó encima, pero Axel pudo interceptar el ataque antes de que me alcanzara.

-¿Estas bien?

-Cr-creo que sí…

-Ten cuidado.

-S-sí, lo tendré...- Dije con la voz cortada y la cara roja.

Recé para que mi sonrojo pasase desapercibido, con algo de suerte nadie se dará cuenta.

-¡Roxas! ¿Ayudas o te quedas ahí pasmado? – Dijo Axel para que reaccionara.

- ¡Ya voy!

-¡¡¡Roxas, cuidado!!! ¡¡Detrás de ti!!

- ¿Eh?

Es lo único que pude pronunciar, ya que todo se volvió negro. ¿Qué había pasado…?

Notaba como algo que me movía, me estaba mareando… Abrí los ojos lentamente para ver como Demyx me zarandeaba como un poseso.

-¡Roxas! ¡Estas bien!

-Y estaría mejor si no me zarandeases…- Dije, los ojos aun me giraban por el mareo- ¿Puedes dejarme por favor?

-Vale, vale…

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué todo estaba tan oscuro?

- Un sincorazón te ha a dado un golpe en la parte del cuello y te has quedado inconsciente- Me explicó Axel

- Siento que hayáis tenido que luchar por mí… Supongo que soy un estorbo…

- No te preocupes, Demyx también lo es y me lo paso bien con él.

-¡¡¡EH!!! – Dijo Demyx molesto por el comentario

-Tranquilo, significa que me caes bien.

- Pues vaya – Demyx se cruzo de brazos y miró a otro lado enfadado- ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Supongo… - Dije levantándome, pero con tan mala pata que cuando me puse de pie me tropecé cayendo en un charco de barro, ya que la noche anterior llovió en Villa Crepúsculo, dejándome empapado de barro con un Demyx y un Axel perplejos.

Demyx y Axel inevitablemente se echaron a reír… Definitivamente, lo marcaré en el calendario como el peor día de mi vida…

-¿Hoy no es tu día eh? – Me dijo Axel riendo

- Esta claro que no…

-Jeje, bueno vámonos ya- Dijo Demyx secándose las lagrimas de la risa.

- Bueno sí… ¿Podrías adelantarte Demyx? Enseguida vamos- Le dijo Axel

-Vale no tardéis…- Dicho esto desapareció en un portal de oscuridad.

-Entonces lo del helado… - Le dije con tono triste

-Será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día… Estas perdido de barro, no se sabe donde empieza el barro y donde acaba Roxas – Me dijo con tono divertido.

-Creo que tienes razón… Lo dejamos entonces para mañana, ¿verdad?

-Sí

-¿Me lo Prometes?

-Te lo prometo, vámonos ya que Demyx nos echará de menos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Bueno aquí el Capitulo 2**

**Espero que guste y dejad reviews**

**Si no hay mas de dos eliminaré la historia… ;o; Ósea que al que le guste que comente pliis…**

**Dedicatoria: **

**TATA QIEROOO TANTISISIMOOO, ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A TII!!!!**

**TEQIEROO MUXISISISISISIMOO**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo si vosotros queréis…**


	3. Un helado y un comienzo

**Capitulo 3 **

**Un helado y un comienzo **

Estaba en mi habitación, tirado en la cama mirando al techo, pensando que dentro de poco vendría a buscarme Demyx para ir a una misión con él y con Axel. Solo era cuestión de esperar.

3…2…1… Ahora. Como mis predicciones decían, Demyx abrió la puerta de mi habitación.

-¡Hola Roxas! ¡Tenemos que ir de misión! ¡Tú, yo y Axel! Axel nos esta esperando en Villa Crepúsculo, ¡Vámonos ya!

Dicho esto abrió un portal de oscuridad, cuando nos introducimos en el. En Villa Crepúsculo, el cielo estaba brillando y parecía que había algún campeonato de lucha o algo por el estilo. Axel estaba mirando un cartel sobre el campeonato de lucha.

-¡Axel!- Gritó Demyx – ¡Ya estamos aquí!

- ¿Qué estas mirando? – Le pregunté – ¿S-tru-ggl…?

-Struggle – Dijo Axel – Podríamos participar los tres.

- Axel tenemos que centrarnos en la misión… - Le replicó Demyx – No te vayas por las ramas.

- Pero creo que estaría bien – le dijo Axel – Hasta creo que ganaría, aquí solo hay pringados…

-Yo creo que ganarías…- Le dije con tono vergonzoso.

-Muchas gracias Roxas- Me dijo – Al menos alguien me da su apoyo… Demyx…

-¡Pero igualmente!-dijo Demyx- Axel, ¡Por favor! Vayamos a destruir esos sin corazón y larguémonos ya.

- Demyx, a veces pareces una madre…

- ¡Gracias por el cumplido cabeza de cerilla! – le dijo sacándole la lengua y con los brazos cruzados.

Nos alejamos bastante de donde era la competición de Struggle asta un bosque lleno de hermosas secuoyas y árboles enormes. Ese lugar tenía algo que me hipnotizaba. Me quede mirando un árbol donde alguien había escrito en el.

''_Nunca conocerás la verdadera felicidad hasta que hayas conocido el amor. Y nunca comprenderás el verdadero dolor, hasta que lo haya perdido. ''_

-Yo no puedo sentir… felicidad…dolor… Son emociones que yo no sentiré…-Me dije a mi mismo mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

No pude soportarlo y comencé a llorar involuntariamente, solo la mano de Axel en mi hombro me sacó de mis pensamientos y mi angustia.

-¿A-Axel…?- Pude pronunciar a duras penas

-Roxas… No creas en lo que pone. Nosotros si que tenemos sentimientos.-Me dijo Axel - ¿No as sentido dolor ahora? Yo creo que los incorpóreos si que sentimos, aunque nos quieran demostrar lo contrario.

-P-puede que tengas razón-Le dije secándome las lágrimas con el traje de la organización.

-¡Ejem! Tortolitos, les agradecería que continuásemos con la misión – Dijo Demyx mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados.

Eh… ¡Ah…! Sí tienes razón…- Dijimos al unísono con un leve sonrojo.

Estuvimos esperando un rato sentado en el césped, cada uno haciendo cosas individuales. Axel durmiendo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, Demyx afinando su sitar y yo… bueno estaba observando a mi pelirrojo desde una distancia segura. Parecía dormir placidamente mientras el viento le movía el cabello suavemente. Axel hizo un intento de desperezarse y hablar.

- Oye Demyx… Aquí no aparece nadie ni sin corazón ni nada…- Le dijo mirándolo mal- ¿Queréis ir a tomar un helado? Invito yo.

-Vale, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que los sin corazón hayan pillado puente- Le dijo Demyx devolviéndole la mirada- Si invitas tu creo que me tomaré tres helados.

-Ni hablar

-¿Dos?

-Ni lo sueñes

- Egoísta

-Demyx… Yo creo que ya que nos invita… no tendríamos que pedirle más… - Le dije con un poco de miedo por la posible respuesta - ¿No…?

-Vale Roxas, tienes razón. ¿Dónde vamos a tomárnoslos, eh?

- A la torre del reloj de Villa Crepúsculo – Confirmó Axel – Yo iré a comprarlos, adelantaos y esperadme allí. ¡Enseguida estoy con vosotros!

Axel creó un portal oscuro y desapareció.

-Bueno… Vamos a esperarle en la torre entonces, ¿Vale? – Me dijo con una sonrisa divertida – ¡Tengo un hambre! Hacía tiempo que no comía helado. Se me ha olvidado asta como son. Solo se que esta frío.

- Genial deducción, Demyx…

Abrió un portal y aparecimos en la torre, con una puesta de sol cubriendo toda la ciudad dando una hermosa despedida al día.

-Que bonito... Yo también quiero formar parte de esta puesta de sol…

-Ai… Que el chico se nos pone tierno… - Me dijo aguantándose las ganas de reír.

Nos sentamos en el borde de la torre esperando a Axel con los helados. Mientras Demyx hablaba de sus cosas, que no estaba escuchando, y que solo asentía de vez en cuando. Axel venía con los helados en la mano con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Ya he vuelto! ¿Alguien me añoraba?

- Pues no, le estaba contando a Roxas aquella vez que luche yo solo contra un sin corazón muy fuerte, ¿Verdad Roxas?

-¿Eh…? No te estaba escuchando…

-Sí, veo que estabas aburriendo a Roxas asta tal punto que ni te escuchaba…-se burló Axel- Tomad.

Nos alargó unos helados azules muy extraños. Cuando lo lamí, cerré los ojos muy fuerte, tenía un sabor salado, era como lamer un limón. Pero al final tenía un sabor dulce y muy rico.

-¿Qué tipo de helado es este?- Pregunté

-Es de sal marina, tiene un sabor salado-dulce. Es algo raro- Aclaró Axel – Pero igualmente esta delicioso.

Acabado el helado, teníamos la intención de irnos, pero nos quedamos un rato más a mirar la puesta de sol.

- Chicos, yo creo que me voy ya- Dijo Demyx – Además de ayer dormí muy poco y tengo un sueño que me muero…

Demyx se fue y nos quedamos Axel y yo y un gran amigo mío, un silencio incomodo… Pero ninguno se atrevía a romper el hielo. Como odio los silencios largos… Me propuse romper el hielo, así que cojí aire y me dispuse a hablar.

- E-entonces Axel…- Empecé muy nervioso - ¿Por qué te uniste a la organización?

-Supongo que para tener un lugar a donde ir, o para darle un sentido a esta existencia…

-¿Pero no te gusta estar en la organización XIII?

-Bueno… Me gusta mas ahora que estas tú en ella.

Se acercó a mí, y me apartó el flequillo dándome un suave beso en la frente.

**Continuara**

**Oh jopelines este capitulo me a costado un monton acabarlo!! XD Me quedé encallada en un monton de sitios, por eso e tardado tanto en colgarlo XD**

**Wno me gustaría comentar los reviews… :**

**Carolaiin: Pues muchas gracias por pasarte de verdad, los comentaríos que dejais son para animarme a continuar y si no ai pos no me animo y se qedaría ai muerto de risa XD Espero que te guste este y que comentes otra vez ******

**Miruru: No lo iva a borrar pero me refería a qe no lo continuaria pero ya me e animado mas, espero que os guste este capitulo**

**Asta el próximo**

**Comentar pliiis ******


	4. Lluvia y Sueños

**Capitulo 4**

**Lluvia y Sueños**

Las estrellas esa noche eran preciosas, me encantaba mirarlas mientras estaba hundido en mis pensamientos. Con el dedo índice me toqué los labios, esbozando una sonrisa. Recordé ese beso tan tierno que me gusto tanto. ¿Sería el principio de algo más?

Estaba en el tejado de un edificio sentado en el bordillo, donde las únicas personas que habían allí eran mis pensamientos y yo. Cada vez que lo recordaba se me subía el color a las mejillas.

**Flashback **

Estaba con la mano derecha en la frente y con la izquierda en el corazón, escuchando el ritmo descontrolado que llevaba, mirando a Axel con sorpresa y todo rojo.

-A-A-A… ¿¡Axel!? – Conseguí decir

-Gracias Roxas, por venir – Dijo – Creo que cuando estas conmigo siento felicidad dentro de mi… Ya sabes, como si lo recordase, al menos como se sentía.

-Axel… - Dije – Te prometo que nunca me iré de tu lado…

Se acercó a mí lentamente, dándome un tierno beso en los labios y que rápidamente conteste profundizándolo, deseaba saborear esos labios carnosos y deliciosos, sin olvidar que después del helado sabían a sal marina…

**Fin Flashback **

Me sentía en las nubes… Miré el reloj. ¿¡Las 3.40 AM?! ¿¡Como demonios se me habían pasado 4 horas tan rápido?!

Sentí como algo caía en mi cabeza, me llevé la mano a la cabeza y efectivamente, estaba lloviendo. Salí corriendo para llegar al castillo y me arrepiento de haberme ido tan lejos solo para pensar. Yo y mis magnificas ideas… La lluvia cobró fuerza al poco tiempo y llegué al castillo empapado… No me acordé de ponerme la capucha… Mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación iba dejando un charquito a cada paso que daba.

-Hey, Roxas. ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Peguntó la voz de Axel detrás de mi- Parece que te hayas metido en una piscina con la ropa puesta, y es muy tarde, ¿Dónde has estado a estas horas?

-P-pues estaba en… Umm… eh… ¿De que estábamos hablando?

Axel levantó una ceja e hizo una mueca extraña. Yo por mi parte intenté alejarme lo máximo de él posible para no continuar con esa conversación sin sentido. Pero alguien me jaló del brazo.

-Roxas, ¿A dónde vas ahora?

-Pu-pues a dormir, ¿Dónde quieres que vaya, Axel?

-¿Y no te ducharás antes? Estas como una sopa…

-¡No me hace falta, en serio!- Intenté sonreír lo mejor que pude pero parecía un idiota…

- Anda ven a mi cuarto, te daré al menos una toalla para que te seques.

-Vale...

Me llevó hasta su habitación donde abrió una cajonera con un montón de ropa negra. Me senté en su cama, cerré los ojos y mi cuerpo se dejo llevar por el aroma intenso de la habitación de Axel. Olía bien, era un olor agradable, como su dueño. Solo un toallazo en toda la cara me sacó de mi mundo.

-Roxas, vuelve a la Tierra – Me dijo Axel con tono de burla

-¿Eh…?

Axel se puso detrás de mí y me puso la toalla en la cabeza y comenzó a secarme el pelo con movimientos suaves. No podía articular palabra, estaba demasiado nervioso como para hablar.

-Roxas, tienes mala cara, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No mucho… Me duele la cabeza…

-Será mejor que no te muevas mucho, quédate a dormir aquí.

-Va-vale…

Me recosté en la cama de Axel y él se puso a mi lado, no sé si era que estaba delirando pero me pareció que Axel me estaba abrazando.

Tuve un sueño muy extraño, un niño de pelo castaño y otro de pelo plateado jugaban en la arena mientras una chica pelirroja les miraba. Los dos chicos parecían estar peleando para ver quien era más fuerte. El peliplateado ganaba y agarraba la cabeza del castaño y le gastaba una broma revolviéndole el pelo. El castaño solo sonreía por las bromas de su amigo.

Me desperté lentamente y miré a mi alrededor, Axel me tenia agarrado de la mano mientras dormía tranquilamente. Me acerqué a su cara para poder observarlo de cerca, sus tatuajes debajo de los ojos eran simplemente perfectos. Axel, en todo su ser, era perfecto, no necesitaba corazón para demostrar tener sentimientos.

Sus ojos verdes empezaron a abrirse y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, el pelirrojo por su parte me dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

-Hey… ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Me preguntó con tono adormecido

-Sí… Gracias por dejar que me quedase a dormir aquí…

- No hay problema… Eres muy importante para mí, ¿Lo captas?

-Gracias, tú también eres muy importante para mí…

-Ah, por cierto, tengo una cosa para ti…

-¿Eh…? ¿Para mí? No hace falta que me des nada en serio…

-Ni hablar, te lo compré para ti y para ti será.

Me agarró mi mano dejándome en la palma una especie de collar con forma de X, plateada y muy bonita.

-Es precioso, Axel, pero no pu…- Antes de que acabara me puso una mano en la boca en señal de que me callase

- En serio, es tuyo. Te lo regalo. Y será una prueba de nuestra promesa, de permanecer siempre juntos.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad… - Me lo puse y me abalancé a abrazarlo mientras reía de felicidad.

**Por fiiin!! El capitulo 4… esque no veas lo qe me a costado escribir, la ispiracion se me ha ido de vacas uu' esqueee no me inspiraba muuchoo… en fin**

**Pos naa… Que disfruteis el cap 4… xDDD **

**Ale qe se lo dedico a mi amiga MayaT y ami amiga Xenia :) Alee**

**Un besoo**

**Nos vemos en el Cap 5, qe porcieto ya a empezado el nudo del fic xDD**


End file.
